


In The Early Morning Light

by master_obi_wan_kenboneme



Series: Oneshots and Short Stories [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Moments, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_obi_wan_kenboneme/pseuds/master_obi_wan_kenboneme
Summary: An early morning in the Skywalker-Kenobi home.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Oneshots and Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818901
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	In The Early Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Something happy for tonight

The rays of the sun shimmered through Obi-Wan’s hair as he bounced Luke gently to wake him in the early morning light. Anakin paused from where he was rubbing Leia’s back to stare. The red in the older man’s hair sparkled and the shadows that fell across his face cast by it made him look all the more beautiful.

“Hello dear one,” he whispered as Luke slowly woke up, taking in his surroundings. “Did you have a good sleep?”

Luke yawned and stretched out his tiny hands. Obi-Wan tickled a finger under his chin. 

“Obi?” He asked sleepily. 

“It’s me, Luke. And papa is over there,” Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and pointed toward him. Luke settled on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, sucking his thumb, his bright eyes open wide. Anakin cooed to Leia and bent to pick her up. She awoke when she heard Luke’s excited noises at seeing her.

“Lei! Lei!” 

The little girl smiled gleefully as she recognized her brother. The two men carried the twins into the kitchen, strapping them into their matching highchairs, each giving them both a kiss on the forehead. Anakin settled across the table from them, listening intently to their babbles and various attempts at conversation. After a moment or two, they became engrossed with each other, and Anakin smiled as he rose from the table.

Obi-Wan was working on making waffle batter when Anakin wrapped his arms around his waist, swaying from side to side. 

“Good morning, babe,” Anakin whispered into Obi-Wan’s ear. The redhead swatted him with the dirty spoon and laughed.

“You know that tickles, Anakin!”

“I know,” the tall man said, smiling. He brought the other in for a chaste kiss, chuckling slightly.

“Dear one, the eggs are burning,” Obi-Wan murmured into Anakin’s lips. They pulled away from each other, Obi-Wan turning back to the stove with Anakin’s arms still wrapped around his waist. The children were happy, they were all safe, and life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> my asks are open on [tumblr](https://tumblr.com/master-obi-wan-kenboneme)


End file.
